The Tracking and Evaluation (TE) Core of the West Virginia Clinical and Translational Science Institute (WVCTSI) uses collaborative capacity building evaluation and accountability frameworks to assist all cores in their evaluation and data-based decision-making processes, empowering core personnel to recognize and address challenges to productivity and desired outcomes. During Years 1-5, TE established robust systems and processes to provide leadership and personnel with objective performance data to assess progress toward Aim achievement. In this renewal application, TE proposes innovative new initiatives to enhance the WVCTSI's capacity to evaluate its progress, maximizing accountability and programmatic improvement. These efforts will be accomplished through the following specific aims: 1) develop Investigator Tracking and Support System (ITSS) utilizing quantitative and qualitative approaches to identify factors either contributing to success or providing barriers to productivity, 2) create and implement a systematic set of tools and measurement to drive continuous quality improvement and demonstrate impact of community stakeholder participation and engagement, and 3) build focused research and evaluation demonstrating WVCTSI impacts on health outcomes in WV. To accomplish Aim 1, we have successfully piloted innovative software and standard operating procedures through which every instance of investigator service delivery is logged in a central database with all other individual investigator data points, and goals associated with the outcomes and products associated with that delivery. For Aim 2, we will capture the breadth and depth of WVCTSI community stakeholder by evaluating associated activities, interactions, and outcomes using the i) Program to Analyze, Record, and Track Networks to Enhance Relationships (PARTNER) Tool, an online survey instrument, ii) Toolkit for Community Engaged Mapping, a qualitative tool, and iii) Collaborative Productivity Scale, expanded to include measures of an investigator's readiness to engage in Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR). Aim 3 will involve transforming our existing evaluation system to focus on WVCTSI impact on health outcomes at three levels: 1) moving the needle on publicly-available statewide health outcomes, 2) evaluating WVCTSI resource allocation to impact WVCTSI priority areas and related outcomes, and 3) studying the impact of specific healthcare policy and practice changes disseminated across the WV Practice-Based Research Network (WVPBRN). At each of these levels, we will focus on WVCTSI priority area metrics including drug overdose deaths, cancer mortality, and cardiovascular mortality as well as a number of more intermediary outcomes (e.g., Hepatitis C cures, cancer stage at diagnosis). Integrating these innovations into programmatic evaluation processes and procedures developed during Years 1-5 will facilitate accomplishment of the new programmatic goals of this application.